


小哭包

by zipwill



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipwill/pseuds/zipwill
Summary: 9





	小哭包

70.  
轿厢逼仄，实在不是办事的好地方，樱井倒也没那么心急在车上就把人吃了。

不过看他在手里哭，倒是别有一番滋味。

樱井不过是一手控着大野的腰，一手在他胸前画圈，偶尔遇到直挺挺的小凸起停他一停，用指尖在其上拨动一番，那人就在他掌心里软了身子。

“公子、公子。”

叫声小小的，匿了呻吟与哭饶。

但樱井知道，不就是那个意思，要他住手、要他放过自己。

呵，异想天开。

樱井故意加重了拧他乳头的力气，换来大野抑制不住的一声哭啼。

樱井嘲笑他：“刚刚不是挺能忍的吗，被我捏爽了也不叫，现在怎么，舒服得求操了？”

大野红着眼睛捂住自己的嘴，拼命的摇头，甩出几滴泪来。

他想躲，可这方寸之间又能逃到哪里去，肩胛骨已经抵上轿墙了，可樱井依旧一伸手就能碰到他。

不仅是碰，少爷还拧他，轮流着来，把胸前那两颗小东西弄得红肿肿的，他分辨不出是痛是痒，轻划上去酥酥麻麻，他忍不住想换得更多，可少爷…

那可是性子顽劣、无恶不作的少爷啊，怎会容他舒服，他刚把小胸脯挺起来往少爷手里靠靠，少爷就揪住一颗狠拧了半圈，痛得他浑身绵软。然后还得在余韵里听着少爷臊他，说什么“拧得舒服了是吧，爽的声都叫不出来了”，云云。

他叫，骂他骚。他不叫，骂他色。诸如此类，污言秽语，不堪入耳。

樱井把人抱到腿上，玩够了他的小奶子，开始向下划，所到之处畅通无阻。

这是自然，大野浑身上下只挂着一件清透的外衫，料子搭在胳膊上，整个肩头、胸膛都露出来被少爷亵玩。下面的裤子也早被扒了，长长的下摆布料被卷起来团得很是淫乱。

本以为两瓣屁股能有个着落，可少爷两条长腿一岔，大大咧咧地坐，也不管他，大野的屁股便悬了空，随马车不断颠簸，摇摇晃晃要摔了。

他也只好屈服地把两条腿圈在樱井腰上，偷偷在背后勾紧。

樱井被那两条乖巧又色情的腿夹得腰眼麻，神色蓦然汹涌起来，于是手滑下去捏他的臀肉，先是骂他勾引自己，又掂了掂掌心里的分量，再道：“屁股越来越肥了，被我养得挺滋润啊。”

他眯起眼睛，掰开来揉捏去，是越玩越满意，这软乎乎、肉颠颠的触感可都是自己日夜耕耘的成果。

他探了一指进去摸，正在兴头上哪里感受得到大野的颤抖，只觉得里面是又湿又热，是个天生供人插的地儿。

樱井道：“这里头可吞了我不少好东西，我看看，都吸收到哪去了？“

说完他还真煞有介事地提起大野四处瞧瞧，好像真能瞧出来他那精水究竟把哪儿浇灌得更滋润些。

樱井目光落到被自己指根玩弄到鬓发微湿、粉面含春的脸蛋上，掰过来重重地咬了一口，道：“你这张脸倒是越来越细嫩了，哦，看来我平日没白射上去。”

大野耳尖要炸了，真真是听不下去，可一句接一句的粗俗之词从樱井口中冒出，打在哪儿哪儿就羞红一片，他扭着腰想逃，可樱井一把探到乱发间的湛蓝发带，将人捉了回来，重新桎梏在腰上。

樱井指尖摩挲着发带，潮的，狐疑道：“怎么回事？”

大野安分答：“昨夜洗过，还未干。”

樱井便想起来昨夜的荒唐事了。

叫大野含着他那话儿，又射到人唇上，肆无忌惮地沥到发带上，又多又浓，还命他舔干净。大野刚把小舌头伸出来，樱井就缠过去热热密密搂着人家亲，吮吸得大野口水尽流，起身后发带早就黏黏糊糊、糜烂不堪了。

只是樱井记得，后半夜是搂着大野睡的，也不知道何时这小东西偷偷摸摸起来了，还神不知鬼不觉地把发带洗干净。

他想着昨夜有那么一片钟大野不在他怀里，气就开始不顺，瞬间冷下脸来，道：“以后不许半夜跑掉，我还比不上一条发带吗？”

大野不知这两者有何关联，可公子的话不敢忤逆，只好乖乖点了头。

樱井从喉咙里哼了一声，勾勾手把人招过来，捏住大野的下巴和他接吻。

71.  
“舌头再伸出来些。”

“…嗯。”

樱井心满意足地默念，这小东西又乖、又骚，还离不开我。

真是妙哉。

72.  
到了晌午，马车出了城，樱井放开他，撩起来帘子，对车夫说：“朝南行。”

大野听毕，一咕噜爬起来，支着腰道：“南行？我们不是去柳城吗？”

樱井用湿漉漉的指尖刮他的鼻子，道：“你倒是留意这些，哭够了？”

大野顿时红了脸。

少爷刚这一路，把今日巳时没在家做的，在轿子里弥补个全套。自己没出息，几下就在少爷手里射了，樱井慢条斯理地抽出来，一掌心的水送到大野嘴边，要他好生舔净。

他是又羞又赧，可还是裹着哭腔抱住樱井的手腕，从上到下吮干净了。末了，樱井抽出去，他还湿着眼睛望少爷那发亮的指尖，依依不舍。

他喜欢樱井的手多于下面那根。

温柔娴熟，粗细适中。

两指一起放进去刚好能令他快活，三指的话多少有些涨，但少爷宠他，很快就能蹬着腿在他手里舒舒服服的高潮，四根的话，大野就有些怕了，通常四根过后，少爷就要把更粗的塞进来操他了。

大野点点头，有些失神地去看樱井的指尖。

樱井了然，手指很快又探过来，喂他下面那张嘴吃。

后来大野在少爷手里又一次蹬腿，樱井低头给他含了，这刺激直接把大野送到轻飘飘的云端。

一波一波的余韵在他身下荡过，像睡在无边无际的海上，整个人松软的不像话，甚至心底泛起“若是长久如此、余生亦可”的念头。

樱井突然凑近他，吻了他的鬓角，在耳边哑声道：“我想带你去鹭都，重新查案。”

大野倏然瞪大了眼睛。

73.  
鹭都，是大野的故乡。

是生他、养他、亦是最后判他满门抄斩的地方。

鹭都多产莲，这里的人也常以出淤泥而不染为诫语，清清白白过活。数百年来这里都是人杰地灵、清心雅正的好住处。

因此当年出了大野府叛国之事，可谓是晴天霹雳。

偌大一个家府，出过多少文人墨客，留过多少万古垂青。祖上有旁支经了商亦会在天灾降临时开放自家门户、全力抚慰百姓。

大野氏世代修德累善，当地的庙甚至还会特意供奉大野家的先祖，每逢过年过节，香火不断，百姓都期望自家儿孙也能像大野氏一般，知书达礼、厚德载物。

可这一切，都结于一场叛乱。

那年万岁爷刚立太子，在边关驻扎的同氏皇亲蠢蠢欲动，纷纷拉帮结派，成立起大大小小的叛军团。这自古以来都不是骇事，同是手足，凭什么一个坐于万人之上，而其他只能俯首称臣。

有不公即有争端，百家信奉的忠与义，在权与势面前荡然无存。

大野氏起初并没有参与，书香门第，清心寡欲，不做那些子头破血流的暗争明斗，他们家亦可安逸享年。

可坏就坏在，有一年饥荒，城里百姓民不聊生，大野氏自然是开了家门，煮了菜粥，备了草席，让百姓进来度荒。

其中一位荒民，自称来自苑村，千里迢迢来此避难，此人能言善辩、巧舌如簧，不多时就把大野家府上上下下结交个遍。

饥荒过后，此人未曾离开，反而出入家府更加频繁。

大野幼时见过他几次，该人总是笑脸迎人，又会送他好多森森府中见不到的村野小玩意儿。有时是一只草蝴蝶，有时又是一罐蜜糖。

小孩子不懂善恶，只知此人待他不薄，定是大善人。

想必，家人亦是如此念头，因为，大野束发之年，那人便做了他家的上客卿。

tbc.


End file.
